The Muggle Girl
by faithhopelove23
Summary: Lucy has been Harry Potter's friend since before his first year at Hogwarts. Is it really that hard to believe that he loves her? One-shot. Harry/OC. Goes through Harry's school years in Lucy's POV.


SUMMER BEFORE FIRST YEAR

I watched as Dudley kicked his cousin in the stomach at the park. We went to school together but it was summer, so I shouldn't have interfered but I did the exact opposite. I walked up to them and stepped in front of Harry. "Leave him alone," I snapped at Dudley.

Dudley took a step forward so he was in my face and said, "Move out of the way, Patterson."

I crossed my arms. "No," I said simply and thankfully my impassive expression didn't show my fear of the taller and stronger boy.

Dudley took a step back and for a moment I thought he was going to leave but I should have known that Dudley would never give up when it came to bullying Harry. Dudley shoved me and I fell on the ground. I glared up at the taller boy and stood up. I looked down at my hands and saw them bleeding and scraped.

I punched Dudley in the nose and heard a satisfying crack. He fell to the ground and started whimpering. I saw the blood and smirked. Dudley's gang knelt next to him and started helping him up. I smiled sweetly at Dudley when he looked at me.

When he left, I turned around and saw Harry looking at me in awe. I shrugged and walked away.

The Dursleys called my mother that night. Let's just say that I got grounded for a month and Dudley would never leave me alone again.

FIRST YEAR

I walked up to the Dursley's front door and knocked. Petunia Dursley opened the door and gave me a look, she was still mad at me because I punched her son.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is Harry home?" I asked.

Mrs. Dursley pursed her lips and replied, "He's gone."

My eyes went wide. "Gone? Gone where?" I whispered.

"St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys," Mrs. Dursley said and then shut the door in my face.

I gawked at the door for a moment before I turned around and walked away. _Well, then, I guess I'll have to wait for summer to talk to Harry_, I thought sadly.

SUMMER AFTER FIRST YEAR

I walked up to Number Four Privet Drive. It was July first and I decided that it was far enough into summer to speak to Harry. I knocked on the door and Vernon Dursley opened the door to scowl at me. I rolled my eyes and asked impatiently, "Is Harry here? I want to talk to him."

Mr. Dursley started turning purple as he turned and yelled, "Boy, get down here! Someone is here for you!" He turned back to me and glared. I rolled my eyes.

"Who is it? Is it Ron – oh. . ." Harry stopped at the door and looked at me in shock. I smiled sweetly at him before grabbing his baggy shirt and pulling him outside.

When the door closed, I asked, "Where were you all year? Your aunt told me you were at some boarding school for criminal boys?"

Harry gulped and nodded. "She's telling the truth," he said but didn't meet my eyes.

"You're lying," I said, my face stone hard.

Harry shook his head and muttered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I lifted my eyebrows. "Try me."

Harry sighed and then looked into my eyes. "I'm going to a wizarding school called Hogwarts and I'm a wizard," he said quickly and looked at my face to gauge my reaction.

I nodded slowly and then smiled. "That sounds like fun. Tell me everything," I demanded and pulled him over to a tree and sat down. Harry followed and sat down across from me, he had a shocked expression on his face but then it slowly turned to happiness. "Okay," he said and then started telling me all about Hogwarts and his friends and the magic. He told me about Hagrid and Fluffy and Ron and Hermione. He told me about the houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. He told me everything.

By the time he finished, my mother was calling me from Number Seven Privet Drive for dinner. I said goodbye to Harry and skipped over to my house.

SECOND YEAR

Harry had promised to send me Hedwig, his owl, so we could keep in contact. Hedwig just had to wait in my bedroom after she arrived so she could take my letter back to Harry.

When I got back from school, I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and opened the door and there was Hedwig. It was the first letter from Harry and I was excited. I went over to Hedwig and stroked her feathers. I untied the letter from her leg and opened it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Hogwarts is busy, as always. I have been hearing whispers in the walls and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts is a joke. He's awful. _

_Sorry, if you wanted to see me for my birthday. I was locked up in my room and a house elf named Dobby came and visited me, he told me not to go back to Hogwarts._

_How is the Muggle world?_

_Harry_

I smiled and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

_Harry,_

_The Muggle world is very boring. I'd rather be at Hogwarts. _

_Is it bad that you're hearing whispering in the walls? What is the voice saying?_

_And don't worry, I'm sending your birthday present with Hedwig. I hope you have a good year. _

_Lucy_

I tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and grabbed Harry's birthday present. I got him some chocolates and a red and gold scarf and hat I knitted for him. Now I knew why Mum had been so adamant about teaching me.

I gave Hedwig the parcel and she took off through my open window. She never came back.

SUMMER AFTER SECOND YEAR

I knocked on the Dursley's door and it opened to reveal Dudley. I glared at him and asked, "Is Harry home?"

Dudley moved out of the way when his father came to stand by the door. Mr. Dursley growled, "The boy's not here. Go away." Then he slammed the door in my face.

I turned on my heel and walked under Harry's window. I started climbing up the house and looked in Harry's bedroom. I quickly looked away when I saw him putting a shirt on. When I was sure he was finished, I knocked on the window and waved at him.

He stared at me for a moment before coming across the room and opening the window. He grabbed my hand and helped me inside. "Lucy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too, Harry," I said and glared at him.

Thankfully, he had enough sense to look sheepish. "Why didn't you ever send Hedwig back?" I asked and sat down on his messy bed.

"Um. . . right, about that. . ." he trailed off and sat down next to me.

I rolled my eyes and poked him hard in the ribs. "Tell me," I demanded.

And he did. He told me all about his second year and when he was finished, he sighed and looked at me. "You're not still mad, are you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not mad," I paused and then asked, "Did you like your birthday gift?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes."

I smiled also and hugged him. "Good." I pulled back. "You better talk to me next year or I'll find a way to get to Hogwarts and it will not be pretty."

Harry laughed and we spent the next couple hours talking about everything and anything.

THIRD YEAR

It was Christmas holidays and I was eagerly awaiting Harry's letter to me. He hadn't sent me a letter at all.

I was laying in my bed trying to fall asleep on Christmas Eve but I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes. Then I heard the screech of an owl and I shot out of bed and to my window. Through the snow-covered sky, I couldn't see Hedwig until she was perched on my windowsill.

I opened the window and allowed Hedwig into my room. I stroked her feathers happily and untied the letter and parcel. Harry had given me some owl treats so I could give them to Hedwig when she came. I gave her an owl treat and she hooted happily. I opened the letter and read:

_Lucy,_

_I won't be able to send letters very often because something has happened. I'll tell you over the summer. _

_Here is your Christmas gift. I hope you like it, I got it from Honeydukes. _

_Harry_

I was confused but dismissed it. Harry would tell me during summer break. I opened the parcel and out came candies galore. There was also a book called _A History of Magic. _I smiled happily and wrote back to Harry.

_Harry,_

_Thank you for the presents. I love them. _

_I hope everything turns out okay. _

_Lucy_

I tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and grabbed Harry's presents. The one for his birthday and the one for Christmas. For his birthday present, I sewed him a red and gold quilt with his name in a corner and for Christmas, I knitted him a pair of blue socks with snowflakes on them.

I tied them to Hedwig and apologized for the heavy load.

SUMMER AFTER THIRD YEAR

I skipped over to Number Four and knocked on the door. It was Harry's birthday and I could finally spend it with him.

Mr. Dursley opened the door and called, "Boy! Someone's here for you!"

Harry came down the stairs and when he saw me his face broke into a wide grin. He walked outside and the door shut. I smiled at Harry before grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the house.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I answered and pulled him faster down the sidewalk. We walked for a while until we came to town. The streets were filled with children who were out for summer break. I pulled Harry into a non-fancy restaurant and into a booth.

"I'm taking you out for lunch," I said before pulling out a parcel wrapped in gold paper and sliding it to Harry. "Open it."

Harry grinned and started unwrapping the present. When he finished getting the paper off he looked at the small ruby covered chest in shock before opening it. Inside was the Hogwarts crest made out of gems – they were fake of course but I thought it would be nice.

"Happy birthday, Harry," I said softly when he didn't say anything.

That must have brought him out of his daze. "How did you – why – how?" he stammered.

I blushed a bit before replying, "They're fake gems and the last time I was over I borrowed one of your posters." I laughed nervously and pulled out the poster and handed it back to Harry.

He took it and sat it inside the chest before sliding over to me and wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and hugged him back. "So, you like it?" I asked cheekily.

I felt Harry chuckle before he pulled back to look at me, his emerald green eyes sparkling with mirth. "I love it," he said and scooted back to his seat.

I smiled at him as the waitress came over and asked us what we wanted.

* * *

At eight o'clock on August seventeenth, I climbed up to Harry's window and knocked on it. Harry opened it but didn't help me in, like he usually did. I knew something was wrong.

"Harry," I tried softly, "are you alright?"

Harry was sitting at his desk with his quill in his hand moving quickly across a piece of paper. I came and stood next to him. I placed my hand tentatively on his shoulder but he didn't move away.

"I had a dream last night," I heard him whisper, hand still making words.

"About what?" I asked just as quietly.

Harry laughed ruefully and said, "I can't really remember any details but when I woke up my scar was hurting."

I nodded and took his face in my hands. He looked up at me but I didn't pay attention. I moved his messy black hair back to look at his scar. It looked the same as it always did and I nodded again. "Who are you writing to?" I asked as I took my hands off his face.

"Sirius," Harry answered and signed his name. When Harry had come back from Hogwarts he had told me everything. But he always did that.

I bent down and kissed Harry's head. "Not going to write to Hermione or Ron?" I asked with a smirk.

Harry shook his head. "No, Hermione would want me to tell Dumbledore and Ron would. . ." he trailed off and shrugged.

I heard the Dursley's getting up and decided that I better get home before my mother woke up to find me gone. "I better get going, Harry," I said and watched as Harry stood up. I finally noticed that he was still in his pajamas.

"Alright, but allow me to walk you to my window," he said and held out his arm. I smiled and placed my hand through his and we walked to the window. It was still open and Harry helped me out. "See you later?" I asked.

Harry grinned and nodded. "See you later, Lucy."

FOURTH YEAR

I looked out my window for Hedwig.

Harry didn't even say goodbye to me and that made me sad but I was sure there was a good reason for it.

I did it every night, just sat by my window and waited.

It was Christmas but Hedwig never came.

SUMMER AFTER FOURTH YEAR

I was in my mother's living room, reading when I heard a loud CRACK. I stood up and crossed to the window.

I looked over at Number Four and saw Mr. Dursley choking Harry. I also saw Harry's wand out and gasped. I had been ignoring Harry since he came back from Hogwarts. I didn't even get him a birthday present.

My mother came in and looked out of our net curtains. When Mr. Dursley saw this, he stopped and turned to look at my mother and I. "Lovely evening!" he shouted and waved to my mother. "Did you hear that car backfire just now? Gave Petunia and me quite a turn!" He kept smiling in a manic way until my mother turned away and said, "Come along, Lucy. I need help making dinner if you don't want to go outside."

"One minute, mum," I said and secretly watched the rest of what was happening at Number Four. I saw Harry storm off down the sidewalk. I shouted while running to the front door. "Mum! I'm going out but I'll be back before curfew!" I called and I didn't hear my mother ask me if I was hungry.

I kept a good distance between Harry and I as he walked. Every few steps he looked behind him and I had to hide before he saw me.

Harry headed toward the play park and sat on the only swing that was not broken. I watched him glare at the ground and felt bad about ignoring him. Whatever happened last year must have been awful.

I sunk down on the parched grass and watched him. He looked sad and worn out. I wanted to go over there and hug him but I couldn't do that.

I sat there on the ground watching him and he stared at the ground, not focusing on anything. I heard voices laughing and looked up. Dudley's gang was walking across the play park but they didn't seem to see either me or Harry.

Harry stood up and stretched and I made myself stand too. I walked over to him and stopped when I was in front of him. "Hi, Harry," I said sheepishly.

Harry looked at me for a moment before moving around me and walking out of the park. I felt tears prick my eyes but I should have expected that. He was mad at me for ignoring him, just like I was mad at him for ignoring me.

I followed him down and saw Dudley's gang at the entrance of Magnolia Crescent. I rolled my eyes and hid behind a tree.

The rest of the gang left and Dudley was walking away. I saw Harry run towards Dudley and I followed them. I really needed to apologize to Harry.

I heard Harry call to Dudley, "Hey, Big D!"

Dudley turned and grunted, "Oh. It's you."

"How long have you been 'Big D' then?" asked Harry.

"Shut it," snarled Dudley.

"Cool name," Harry said, grinning and falling into step beside Dudley. "But you'll always be Ickle Diddykins to me." I stifled my laughter and watched the exchange with interest.

"I said SHUT IT!" growled Dudley, whose hands had curled into fists. I listened to the rest of the conversation as they turned right down the narrow alleyway which formed a shortcut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. It was empty and darker than the streets. Despite it being the hottest day of summer, I suddenly felt cold and zoned out of their conversation until Dudley snarled, "I mean when you're in bed!" They had stopped walking and I stopped also, hiding in the shadows.

"What d'you mean, I'm not brave in bed?" asked Harry, he sounded completely confused. "What – am I supposed to be frightened of pillows or something?"

"I heard you last night," said Dudley. "Talking in your sleep. _Moaning_."

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked again.

Dudley laughed harshly then adopted a high-pitched, whimpering voice. "'Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric – your boyfriend?"

"I – you're lying –" Harry said.

"'Dad! Help me, dad! He's going to kill me, dad! Boo-hoo!'" Dudley continued.

"Shut up," said Harry quietly and I had never heard his voice that dangerous. "Shut up, Dudley, I'm warning you!"

"'Come and help me, dad! Mum, come and help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to –' _Don't you point that thing at me!_"

Harry's wand was pointed at Dudley's heart and Dudley backed into the alley wall. I held my breath to see what Harry would do.

"Don't ever talk about that again," Harry seethed. "D'you understand me?"

"Point that thing somewhere else!" Dudley whimpered.

"I said, _do you understand me?_"

_"__Point it somewhere else!"_

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Harry yelled and I flinched away. I knew that I would never want to be subject to Harry's anger.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM –" Dudley took an odd shuddering gasp and I felt it too. It was too cold and too dark. Did Harry do it? I couldn't see anything.

"W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it." I heard Dudley say.

"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"

"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I –"

"I said shut up!"

I took a step forward and reached for Harry or Dudley, but all I grabbed was cold empty air.

"I'll t-tell dad! W-where are you? What are you d-do –"

"Will you shut up?" I heard Harry hiss, "I'm trying to lis –"

I heard a loud rattling breath from down the alley and took a step towards Harry. "Harry," I whispered but I wasn't loud enough over Dudley's whining.

"C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!"

"Dudley, shut –"

I heard a loud thud and I tried to listen to what was happening but the rattling breaths were invading my mind and body with coldness.

"You moron, Dudley!" Harry yelled.

I fell to the ground when I heard Harry by my feet. I went to reach for him when;

"DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!"

I cringed and heard a squealing yell.

"DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand! Where's – wand – come on – _Lumos_," I heard Harry say and light produced from his wand. He grabbed it and finally saw me. "What – Lucy, what are you doing here –" but he couldn't finish. He looked behind himself and so did I. A hooded figure was gliding smoothly toward us, hovering above the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes. I drew in a shuddering breath and turned to flee but when I turned I saw another one.

It came towards me, scaly hands stretched out and closed around my throat. I was pushed back in time. My father, drunk and angry, hitting me with an empty beer bottle that broke when it came into contact with my head. My mother moving us to Privet Drive and having to deal with everything on her own. Harry, my only best friend, dead at my feet but no wounds you could see.

I frantically tried to peel off the hands but they wouldn't leave.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

The hands left and I fell, gasping for air, to the ground. I soon felt light bathe me and I lowered myself onto my side, still gasping for breath. I looked up and saw the stars and whimpered a bit.

Then I heard running footsteps and curled myself as small as I could go. _Please don't be more. Please_, I thought.

"Don't put it away, idiot boy! What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to _kill _Mundungus Fletcher!"

I looked up and saw Mrs. Figg standing there. I ignored Harry's and Mrs. Figg's conversation. I sat up against the wall of the alley. I just needed to calm down. That's all. Mum always said that after dad hurt me, all I needed to do was calm down.

I saw Harry grab Dudley and pick him up. I watched as Mrs. Figg, Harry and Dudley strolled out of the alley without even a glance at me.

It took me a moment before deciding to get home. I stood up and walked back to my house, every so often I looked around for any more of those things.

When I arrived, mum came out of the kitchen and was about to tell me off when she saw me. She rushed over and started checking me over. "Lucy, what happened? Tell me what happened right this minute," she demanded.

"It was Dudley and his gang, mum," I lied. "I was at the play park and they came a made fun of me and hurt me. But I'm fine, I gave them some of my own beatings as well."

* * *

The next day, I stalked over to Number Four, climbed up the house and rapped my knuckles on the window. Harry opened the door and offered to help me but I ignored it. When I got in, I stared at Harry for a moment before exploding. "WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE THINGS!"

Harry's eyes went wide and he clapped a hand over my mouth. "_Shh_," he hissed and I glared at him.

"Tell me _now_."

Harry sighed and led me to his bed, he and I sat down. "They're called dementors," he said.

"Those were dementors?" I asked harshly, Harry had told me about dementors; I just didn't think they'd be that awful.

Harry nodded and I think he thought that my anger was gone. He was wrong. I looked at him and punched him in the stomach. He groaned and held the spot where I assaulted him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for leaving me alone last night! If I had a wand you would be hurting much more right now," I snarled, crossed my arms across my chest and looked at my lap. I was really mad at Harry.

"Lucy," he started.

"No! Why would you leave me? The dementors might've come back and I would have had my soul sucked out of me," I said and felt tears prick my eyes. I stood up and turned my back on Harry.

I closed my eyes and allowed to tears to leave. They came down my face and I sniffed. I felt arms wrap around me and I buried my face in Harry's shoulder, my arms wrapping around his waist.

Harry and I were completely different from each other. He was tall, skinny and had messy black hair and beautiful green eyes and I was relatively short and had long brown hair and hazel eyes. We were very different; he was a wizard and I was a Muggle. But in his arms, that were strong from being a Seeker, I felt that we weren't very different from each other.

He and I both had a terrible childhood and at some point, we were both abused. I had told Harry everything about me. We were friends and I loved him.

"Harry," I whispered when I had finished crying, "Tell me about the last year. What happened?"

He sighed and I knew it was going to be bad.

FIFTH YEAR

I waited for Hedwig again but I started to live without any contact from Harry. I didn't mind; he was under a lot of pressure because Voldemort was back.

SUMMER AFTER FIFTH YEAR

The week after Harry came back from Hogwarts, I climbed up to his window and knocked on the window. Harry opened it and helped me in.

"So, how was this year?" I asked as I sat on his bed and laid down. Harry did the same and was quiet a moment before he jumped into telling me about his year.

When he told me about Sirius he had become emotional and cried. I hugged him and allowed him to cry on my shoulder.

And when he told me about Cho Chang, I had the weirdest feeling of jealousy. I knew I shouldn't have been jealous but I was.

When he finished telling me, he asked about my year.

"Well, I got asked on a lot of dates," I said while I played with Harry's hair. His head was in my lap and his eyes were closed.

"Did you go on any of them?" he muttered as I ran my fingers soothingly through his hair, making it more messy than usual.

"No," I replied. "Mum wanted me to go with one of Dudley's gang members. I told her that I would rather go on a date with a dog."

Harry chuckled tiredly and I took his glasses off. "Go to sleep, Harry," I told him and put his glasses on his nightstand.

Yawning, Harry nodded and I saw him relax all the way. I ran my fingers through his hair until his breathing evened. I smiled softly and carefully moved his head from my lap. I climbed off the bed and moved Harry's blankets on top of him. I bent down and kissed his forehead. "'Night, Harry," I whispered and moved some hair out of his face.

"'Night, Lucy," I heard him mutter sleepily.

SIXTH YEAR

I didn't expect any letters from Harry that year, so when Hedwig came flying through my window in early July, I was shocked.

_Lucy,_

_Dumbledore is dead. I'll be back soon._

_Harry_

I bit my lip and sat on my bed. Hedwig was gone before I could write back.

SUMMER AFTER SIXTH YEAR

I was sitting at my desk, my head on my arms, and I was thinking about Harry when I heard a tapping on my window. I moved my head so my cheek was on my hands and saw nothing. Then a hand came out of nowhere and tapped on my window. I gaped as stood up and opened my window. I felt someone climb in and reached my hand out. I touched fabric, grabbed it and pulled on it. Harry was there, holding a broomstick.

I smiled in relief and threw my arms around Harry's neck. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and breathed him in. I didn't know how much I missed him until that moment.

Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and put his face in my hair. "God, I missed you," I heard him whisper.

"I missed you too, Harry."

"Snape killed Dumbledore," Harry said in a choked voice.

I tightened my arms around him and said, "I'm so sorry, Harry. He seemed like he was a great man, from what you told me. I'm kind of sad I never got to meet him."

"Thank you, Lucy," he muttered and then pulled back a bit. He was staring at me in the eyes. "I'm not going back to Hogwarts," he said.

I sighed. "I can't imagine why but where are you going to go?" I asked and looked up into his eyes. He had grown a lot over the year.

"I'm going to hunt Horcruxes with Hermione and Ron," he answered.

I lifted one of my eyebrows. "What's a Horcrux?"

"You don't want to know," he whispered and that's when I realized how close we were together. Harry's arms were around my waist and my arms were around his neck. Our faces were mere inches apart. I looked into Harry's eyes and he looked into mine. Then he was leaning towards me and his lips tentatively touched mine.

When I didn't pull away, Harry kissed me again and I kissed him back. His lips moved against mine and he bit my lip. I sighed happily and when we pulled back to breathe. Harry rested his forehead against mine before moving down and peppering kisses all down my neck and jaw. My hands came to rest in his hair as he lightly bit my earlobe and I whimpered quietly at the pleasure running in my veins.

"Is your mum home?" Harry asked against my lips.

"No, she's at work," I whispered.

"Good." Then we were kissing again and Harry lightly pushed me up against the wall. His hands rested on my hips and we continued kissing for a good four minutes before he stopped abruptly and moved away to sit on my bed.

I furrowed my eyebrows and came to sit next to him. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry shook his head then his head turned to face me. "I was dating Ginny Weasley."

I swallowed and nodded my head. "You said _was_. Did you break up with her?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "I broke up with her because if I dated her she would be in danger and because I think I like you more," he said, turning away from me.

I smiled and leaned my head against Harry's shoulder. "Every time someone asked me out, I felt as if I said yes, then I would be betraying you," I admitted.

Harry rested his head on mine and I felt his hand come around to my waist to pull me closer to him. "I sometimes wish I was a Muggle," he muttered.

"Trust me, I'd rather be a witch, Harry. My world is so boring compared to yours. Although, if I was a witch, I could live without Lord What's-his-name," I said and moved my feet up so I could curl up next to Harry.

He chuckled and laid us down together. At that moment, I think Harry felt safe and I took pride that it was me who made him safe. Not any other girl. I knew Harry before anyone else. I went to primary school with him. I saw him grow up from a scared little boy to a confident dark-wizard-fighter.

I loved him and he could die at any moment.

"Harry?" I asked him and he hummed. "When you finish fighting him, will you come and see me?"

"Of course, Lucy," Harry said and then kissed my cheek.

I sighed and cuddled closer to him. Everything will be fine. Harry will kill Voldemort and then he'll come back to me. Everything will work out perfectly.

SEVENTH YEAR

I waited months for something, anything. But no word from Harry came. There were all these weird deaths happening and I had a feeling it was the work of wizards.

On my way home from school one day, I heard screaming and started running to Number Seven. When I saw my house, I gasped. It was on fire but thankfully the fire department was there. I came up to the crowd and pushed my way through. "Mum!" I called, "Mum!"

I came to the police tape and ducked under it. A police officer came over to me and held out his hand. "Miss, please get back behind the tape," he ordered.

"I live here. So, I can do what I want. Where is my mother?" I demanded.

"Miss, she was taken to the hospital."

* * *

They wouldn't let me see my mother, so I had to stay with my grandparents who also lived on Privet Drive.

When my grandfather and grandmother were asleep, I climbed out of the window and ran towards my burned house. I crossed the tape and walked into the house. I walked around and tried to scavenge anything. On the first floor, I managed to save a couple pieces of china and some pictures. I carefully climbed up the stairs and went into my mother's room. I found some of her jewelry and then moved into my room. I had a loose floorboard where I hid everything magical I owned and looked in it. All my important stuff was in a chest that couldn't break and I was glad to see that it hadn't caught on fire.

I saved a few more things from my room and then headed downstairs. I walked out of my house and back to my grandparents'.

* * *

Some police officer came over the next day to tell me that my mother was dead, and that she was dead before the fire started, and that they think she was murdered. I knew who killed her. It was those Death Eaters.

I couldn't bring myself to cry, so I just went back to school again and then locked myself in my room when I got home. I tried to eat, for my grandmother's sake but I couldn't bring myself to eat a lot. I just ate enough to stay alive.

On May third, I was swinging on the swing that Harry had swung on the night of the dementor attack. I was depressed and I couldn't sleep anymore because I kept having nightmares about Harry's and my mother's dead bodies. The two people who I cared most about in life were gone. Mum's dead but Harry could be dead and I would never know.

I buried my face in my hands and stopped swinging. I didn't hear the crack or the sound of footsteps, I was lost in imagining Harry's dead body. That probably wasn't very smart.

I felt hands on mine and I looked up into green eyes. My bottom lip started quivering and I threw my arms around Harry's neck. His arms came around me and pulled me close. I started crying then. All the emotions inside me came out in sobs. Sobs of relief, sobs of sadness, sobs of tiredness, sobs of frustration and sobs of anger. Harry's right hand came and stroked my hair as he whispered soothing words to me.

"H-Harry, my m-mother is d-dead. Death E-Eaters came a-and –"

Harry pulled me back and placed a hand over my mouth. "It's over, Lucy. Voldemort is gone. He's dead and most of the Death Eaters are too. Nothing like this will ever happen again," he said with a sad smile on his face.

I took a shuddering breath and nodded. Harry kissed my forehead and then hugged me close again.

"I love you, Harry," I whispered, quiet enough that he could have pretended not to hear it.

Harry kissed my cheek and said, "I love you too, Lucy."

EPILOGUE

Harry and I were in our bed, curled up together under the covers. I rested my head on Harry's chest and smiled. We were married. Harry Potter was my husband and I was Lucy Potter.

"I love you, Harry," I stated.

I felt Harry chuckle. "Love you too."

I smirked and said, "I need to tell you something."

"And what's that?"

I shrugged and acted like it was no big deal. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that's nice – wait. . . what?" Harry had stopped stroking my hair.

"I'm two weeks along but I'm pregnant," I said and looked up at Harry. He looked completely confused. I giggled and hid my face in his chest. Harry's hand came and pushed my chin up so he could look into my eyes.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered. His elbows were hoisting himself up and his green eyes were boring into mine with such intensity that I wanted to look away. But I couldn't.

"Yeah, Harry. You're going to be a dad," I muttered with a small smile.

Harry bent down and kissed my lips. I grinned and kissed him back. "I – can't – believe – it," he said between kisses.

I pushed Harry back to look him in the eyes. "You better believe it, Potter. We're going to have a baby," I said sternly.

Harry looked down and my stomach and placed a hand on it. "We're going to be parents," he whispered in awe and then leaned forward to press a soft kiss on my lips.

I smiled and said, "We need to figure out names."

"James Sirius if it's a boy," Harry said immediately.

"Okay, and my mother's name if it's a girl," I whispered. "We can keep the middle name Sirius." I laid back down on Harry's chest and he laid down on the bed. His hand came and started to rub my back.

Things had happened in both our lives, but at that moment we were content. And that was enough for me.


End file.
